Relativ normal
by Jasnah
Summary: Es war ein relativ normaler Tag. "Relativ normal" bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass Ran bäuchlings auf dem Fußboden einer Bankfiliale lag, während sie von einem Bankräuber mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde.


Es war ein relativ normaler Tag. "Relativ normal" bedeutete in diesem Fall, dass Ran zusammen mit einigen anderen Bankkunden und einer Gruppe von Bankangestellten bäuchlings auf dem Fußboden einer Bankfiliale lag, während sie von einem Bankräuber mit einer Waffe bedroht wurde.

Und während sie beobachtete, wie die Schuhe des besagten Bankräubers rastlos auf und ab wanderten, fragte sich Ran, wann sie angefangen hatte, Ereignisse wie Morde, Banküberfälle, Geiselnahmen und Bombenanschläge als normales Alltagsgeschehen zu betrachten. Vor vier Monaten? Vor fünf Monaten? Vor einem halben Jahr? Ran war schon früher gelegentlich in Kriminalfälle hineingeraten, aber seit Shinichi abgetaucht war, um in diesem geheimnisvollen, ewig währenden Fall zu ermitteln, und sie Conan-kun bei sich aufgenommen hatte, war die Zahl dieser Fälle auf ein beträchtliches Maß angestiegen. Nun verging kaum eine Woche, in der sie nicht in mindestens drei Kriminalfälle verwickelt wurde. Nicht wenige dieser Fälle waren irgendwie gefährlich, und die meisten drehten sich um Morde. Ran dachte nicht oft darüber nach, aber _wenn_ sie darüber nachdachte, wurde ihr dabei ganz flau vor Angst.

… Weshalb sie auch beschloss, sich lieber wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren – und auf die Frage, was sie jetzt am besten tun sollte. Sie und die anderen Geiseln wurden zurzeit nur von einer Person bewacht; der Rest der Diebesbande hatte sich im Tresorraum verschanzt. Es wäre wahrscheinlich nicht allzu schwierig für sie, diesen einen Mann zu überwältigen, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie danach tun sollte. Das Risiko, dass einer seiner Komplizen genau im falschen Moment dazwischen platzte, schien ihr einfach zu groß zu sein, und sie wollte die anderen Geiseln nicht gefährden. Außerdem war der Mann ohnehin schon auf sie aufmerksam geworden – sie alle waren am Anfang dazu aufgefordert worden, sich flach auf den Boden zu legen und die Hände im Nacken zu verschränken, und als Ran einmal versucht hatte, ihre Hände herunterzunehmen, hatte der er es sofort bemerkt und einen Warnschuss abgegeben.

Vielleicht war es in dieser Situation wirklich vernünftiger, abzuwarten und zu hoffen, dass die Bankräuber ihre Geiseln nach vollendeter Tat einfach in Ruhe ließen. Aber Ran machte sich Sorgen um Conan-kun. Der Junge hatte es in der anfänglichen allgemeinen Unruhe irgendwie geschafft, sich zu verstecken. Ran wusste nicht, wo er gerade war, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er sich damit zufrieden geben würde, die Polizei zu verständigen und einfach abzuwarten.

Aber vielleicht gab es ja außer ihr noch andere Geiseln mit Kampferfahrung, die ihr helfen konnten? Ran versuchte, sich etwas genauer im Raum umzusehen, ohne dabei ihren Kopf zu drehen, aber es war zwecklos. Sie lag in der zweiten Reihe, also relativ weit vorn, und die einzige Geisel, deren Gesicht sie von ihrer Position aus sehen konnte, war das Mädchen, das direkt neben ihr lag. Sie musste ungefähr in Rans Alter sein und sah ihr sogar etwas ähnlich, aber es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass ihr die ganze Situation noch viel größere Angst einjagte als Ran selbst. Ran hätte ihr gerne irgendetwas Beruhigendes zugeflüstert oder kurz ihre Hand gedrückt, aber selbst das konnte sie nicht tun. Es war zum Verrücktwerden – konnte sie denn wirklich _gar nichts_ unternehmen?

_Shinichi wüsste, was jetzt zu tun ist, _dachte Ran. Es war ein tröstlicher, aber zugleich auch bitterer Gedanke. Es ärgerte sie, dass ihr nichts Besseres in den Sinn kam, als an Shinichi zu denken. Shinichi, der alles konnte, außer diesen einen entscheidenden Fall zu lösen, der ihn ständig von ihr trennte. Shinchi, der manchmal genau im richtigen Zeitpunkt auftauchte, um ihr beizustehen, aber keine Zeit für sie hatte, wenn sie einfach mal ein belangloses Telefongespräch mit ihm führen wollte …

Ein Klopfgeräusch unterbrach ihre Gedanken, und Ran riss instinktiv ihren Kopf nach oben, um die Quelle des Klopfens besser ausmachen zu können. Der erwartete scharfe Befehl, sich sofort wieder flach hinzulegen, blieb aus, weil ihr Wächter selbst zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, den Ursprung des Geräuschs zu finden. Ein weiteres Klopfen ertönte – dann brach plötzlich das Gatter des Lüftungsschachts aus der Decke. Noch bevor es zu Boden stürzen konnte, wurde es von einer behandschuhten Hand abgefangen und in den Schacht gezogen. Einen kurzen, völlig überdrehten Augenblick lang dachte Ran, dass Shinichi gekommen war, um sie alle zu retten, aber die Person, die schließlich aus dem Lüftungsschacht hüpfte, war nicht Shinichi.

Es war Kaito Kid.

* * *

><p>Die nervenzehrende Angst, die zuvor wie ein zusätzliches Gewicht in der Luft gehangen hatte, schlug in sprachlose Verwirrung um. Niemand rührte sich. Niemand, außer Kid, der sich, offenbar völlig ungerührt, etwas Staub von seinem Anzug klopfte. "Immer dieser Dreck in den Lüftungsschächten. Ist wahnsinnig schwer, da durchzukriechen, ohne sich die Klamotten dabei einzusauen", sagte er im Plauderton zu dem Bankräuber – als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt, dass Japans meistgesuchter Dieb mitten am Nachmittag aus dem Lüftungsschacht einer Bank hüpfte, wie Santa Claus aus einem Kamin. Der Bankräuber antwortete nicht – er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Kid mit offenem Mund anzuglotzen. Ran konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie hätte in seiner Situation wahrscheinlich genauso reagiert.<p>

"Sie sind wohl eher von der schweigsamen Sorte, was?", fragte Kid gut gelaunt. "Dann sollten wir wohl besser gleich zum Geschäftlichen kommen."

Das schien den Bankräuber aus seiner Trance zu reißen. "Ey, Mann, was soll der Scheiß?!" Er riss die Pistole, die noch vor wenigen Sekunden schlaff in seiner Hand gebaumelt hatte, in Position, und richtete sie direkt auf Kids Herz. Rans innere Karatekämpferin kreischte empört auf, weil Kid seine Deckung völlig vernachlässigte. Er stand einfach nur locker da, als würde die Pistole, die sein Leben innerhalb weniger Augenblicke auslöschen konnte, gar nicht existieren.

"Aber, aber!" Kid ging einen Schritt zur Seite und wedelte beschwichtigend mit seinen Händen. In diesem Moment wurde Ran klar, dass er versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners von den Geiseln abzulenken – was auch funktionierte. Der Mann folgte unbewusst Kids Bewegungen und drehte sich so, dass er fast mit dem Rücken zu ihr und den anderen Geiseln stand. Die Sache gefiel ihr nicht, aber ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als mitzuspielen und zu hoffen, dass Kid wusste, was er da tat, auch wenn es wie ein Selbstmordkommando aussah. Sie ließ ihre Arme langsam zu Boden sinken.

Kid sprach weiter: "Ich wollte Ihnen nur einen Vorschlag machen!" Ein leises _Puff _ertönte, als ein Paar Handschellen in Kids rechter Hand auftauchten. "Würden Sie sich bitte ausziehen und mit diesen Handschellen an der Heizung festketten? Oh, und Ihr Handy, das Funkgerät und die Pistole brauche ich auch!"

"…" Der Bankräuber schwieg zunächst, wahrscheinlich weil sein Hirn erst einmal erörtern musste, ob das alles hier gerade wirklich passierte. "Genug mit den Spielchen!", rief er schließlich. Er klang nervös, aber das machte ihn nicht unbedingt ungefährlich. "Leg dich auf den Boden, wie die anderen, sonst knall ich dich ab!"

Langsam, fast unerträglich langsam, wechselte Ran von ihrer Bauchlage in eine kniende Position.

"Aber verstehen Sie doch!", sagte Kid im Tonfall eines Elternteils, das versuchte, seinem störrischen Kind klarzumachen, dass eins plus eins zwei ergibt. "Ich versuche bloß, Ihnen eine Menge Schmerz und Leid zu ersparen!"

"Schluss jetzt!", brüllte der Bankräuber. Ran spürte instinktiv, dass die Nerven des Mannes rissen – gleich würde er das Feuer eröffnen. Sie ließ alle Vorsicht fahren und sprang auf, bereit, dem Mann die Pistole aus der Hand zu treten, bereit, ihn zu Boden zu werfen, ihn mit einem Klammergriff festzuhalten–

_DONK!_

Der Mann stürzte mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegenblieb. Die Pistole fiel aus seiner Hand und schlitterte über das glatte Laminat, direkt auf Kid zu, der ihre Rutschpartie mit seinem Fuß abbremste. Ein runder Gegenstand prallte gegen die Wand, hüpfte ein paar Mal über den Boden und blieb schließlich mitten im Raum liegen.

Wieder wagte es niemand, sich zu rühren. Alle starrten erschrocken und verwirrt auf das runde Ding. Es war …

_Ein Fußball, _dachte Ran.

_Aber das bedeutet–_

"Tantei-kun", rief Kid vorwurfsvoll. "Das war nicht nötig! Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle!"

Ein verächtliches Schnauben ertönte. Ran wirbelte herum, suchte den Raum mit Blicken ab – und entdeckte Conan-kun wohlbehalten neben einem Bankautomaten. Die Erleichterung traf sie wie ein Schlag; ihre Knie wurden weich, aber sie riss sich zusammen und blieb aufrecht stehen. Conan-kun schien ihren inneren Aufruhr zu bemerken, denn er drehte sich kurz in ihre Richtung, um ihr beruhigend zuzulächeln, bevor er sich wieder auf Kid konzentrierte. "Wenn das _unter Kontrolle _war, will ich nicht wissen, wie bei dir _außer Kontrolle _aussieht!", sagte er. "Und jetzt beeil dich endlich, die anderen Typen kommen bestimmt gleich!"

Kid, der bereits damit angefangen hatte, den bewusstlosen Bankräuber bis auf die Unterwäsche auszuziehen, grinste. "Du hast immer so eine nette Art, zu fragen …"

* * *

><p>Es dauerte fünf Minuten, bis auch die restlichen Verbrecher von Kid und Conan-kun außer Gefecht gesetzt wurden, zehn Minuten, bis die ersten Journalisten von dem Fall Wind bekamen und sich wie Aasgeiser vor der Bank versammelten, 13 Minuten, bis die Polizei mit heulenden Sirenen am Tatort eintraf, 22 Minuten, bis sich Megure-keibu und Nakamori-keibu endlich darauf geeinigt hatten, dass sie irgendwie beide für diesen Fall zuständig waren und die (teils immer noch unter Schock stehenden) Zeugen gemeinsam verhören würden, und 23 Minuten, bis Nakamori-keibu seinen ersten Wutanfall bekam.<p>

"Soll das heißen", rief er, während er mit seinem Zeigefinger anklagend auf Conan-kun deutete, "dass du mit Kaito Kid kooperiert hast?!"

Ran wollte protestieren, doch jemand anderes kam ihr zuvor.

"Oto-san!" Das Mädchen, das während des Banküberfalls so verängstigt ausgesehen hatte, wirkte plötzlich gar nicht mehr verängstigt, sondern wütend – und diese Wut war auf Nakamori-keibu gerichtet. "Hör auf, den armen Jungen anzubrüllen! Er hat uns alle gerettet!"

Nakamori-keibu erbleichte und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. "A-Aoko?", stammelte er. "Was machst du denn hier?"

Und so lernte Ran Nakamori Aoko kennen.

* * *

><p>Als sie den Tatort endlich verlassen konnten, war es bereits dunkel. Zwei Polizisten aus der Kaito-Kid-SOKO bahnten Ran, Conan-kun und Aoko-chan einen Weg nach draußen, vorbei an den aufdringlichen Journalisten. Ran seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie endlich eine stille Seitenstraße erreichten. Dann seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal, als sie auf ihre Uhr schaute und feststellte, dass es schon nach 19 Uhr war. Auch wenn sie froh darüber war, dass niemand bei diesem Fall ernsthaft verletzt wurde (abgesehen von dem Bankräuber, den Conan-kun mit seinem Fußball niedergestreckt hatte – der war wegen einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenhaus gelandet), ärgerte sie sich ein wenig darüber, dass sie durch diesen Zwischenfall so viel Zeit verloren hatten. Sie war eigentlich mit Conan-kun nach Shibuya gefahren, weil er wegen eines kleinen Wachstumsschubs neue Klamotten brauchte, aber jetzt hatten sie keine Zeit mehr, um Kleidung einzukaufen. Sie würde sich darauf beschränken müssen, ein paar Lebensmittel zu kaufen, und dann musste sie nach Hause und sich um das Abendessen kümmern.<p>

"Verdammter Mist, schon so spät!", sagte Aoko-chan, der offenbar ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. "Ich wollte hier eigentlich zusammen mit einem Freund ins Kino gehen, aber die Vorstellung hat schon vor anderthalb Stunden angefangen, und die nächste beginnt erst um 23 Uhr! Und wenn Kaito erfährt, was in dieser Bank passiert ist, wird er mir damit ewig in den Ohren liegen …" Sie stöhnte gequält auf. "Er ist ein Fan von Kaito Kid", fügte sie dann erklärend hinzu.

Ran grinste, weil sie dabei sofort an Sonoko denken musste. "Meine beste Freundin ist auch ein Kid-Fan. Sie wird mich wahrscheinlich bald anrufen und mit Fragen bombardieren. Tut mir leid, dass dein Date geplatzt ist."

Aoko-chan zuckte zusammen. "Das war kein Date!", sagte sie sofort. "Wir sind nur Freunde, nichts weiter." Die Röte ihrer Wangen und ihre plötzliche Nervosität ließen allerdings darauf schließen, dass sie nichts dagegen hätte, wenn dieser Kaito mehr als "nur ein Freund" für sie wäre.

"AOKO!", rief plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen. Ran drehte sich um und sah einen Teenager vom Ende der Straße aus auf sie zurennen. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war und das Licht der Straßenlaterne mehr Details erkennen ließ, merkte Ran, wie sich etwas in ihr verkrampfte – der Junge sah Shinichi zum Verwechseln ähnlich, nur die wilde Frisur wich deutlich erkennbar von den glatten Haaren ihres Freundes ab.

Der Junge blieb vor Aoko-chan stehen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er. Ran fiel auf, dass er nicht außer Atem war, obwohl er den ganzen Weg zu ihnen gerannt war. Er drückte Aoko-chan einen Styroporbecher in die Hand, der vermutlich aus einem Automaten kam.

"Kaito?!", rief sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Verlegenheit. "Hast du … hast du etwa die ganze Zeit gewartet?"

Die Besorgnis verschwand aus Kaitos Gesicht und machte einem überheblichen Ausdruck Platz. "Ha!", sagte er. "Als ob ich eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, wenn du so blöd bist, in einen Banküberfall hineinzugeraten! Da lässt man dich mal 20 Minuten aus den Augen und gleich passiert sowas!"

"Bakaito!", kreischte Aoko-chan aufgebracht. Sie versuchte, mit ihrer rechten Hand nach ihm zu schlagen, wobei der dunkle Inhalt des Bechers, den sie in der linken Hand hielt, über den Becherrand schwappte. Kaito wich sowohl der Hand als auch der Flüssigkeit spielerisch aus. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass diese bescheuerten Idioten genau in diesem Moment auf den hirnrissigen Gedanken kamen, eine Bank auszuräumen! Und niemand hat dich gezwungen, zu warten, du Blöd–"

Ran räusperte sich. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst tun sollte – es kam ihr unhöflich vor, diese private Szene zu beobachten, aber sie wollte auch nicht einfach gehen, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Aoko-chan verstummte. Ihr schien erst jetzt aufzufallen, dass Ran und Conan-kun immer noch anwesend waren. "Ahhh! Wo hab ich nur meine Manieren – das ist alles deine Schuld, Bakaito!" Sie räusperte sich und machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung in Kaitos Richtung. "Das hier ist Kuroba Kaito. Wir kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit und gehen in dieselbe Klasse. Er ist eine unglaubliche Nervensäge, der größte Kid-Fanboy auf Erden und selbst ebenfalls ein einigermaßen passabler Zauberkünstler."

"Einigermaßen passabel?" Kuroba-kun griff sich mit übertriebener Theatralik ans Herz und täuschte einen Ohnmachtsanfall vor. "Du bist ja so herzlos, Aoko!"

Ran musste lachen. Das Unbehagen, das sie anfangs beim Anblick dieses Jungen empfunden hatte, war verflogen. Er sah Shinichi zwar immer noch verblüffend ähnlich, aber diese äußerliche Ähnlichkeit verlor für sie allmählich an Bedeutung, weil ihr klarwurde, dass er sich vollkommen anders als Shinichi verhielt.

Aoko-chan fuhr fort, als hätte Kuroba-kun gar nichts gesagt. "Kaito, das sind Mori Ran, die Tochter des berühmten Privatdetektivs Mori Kogoro …"

Kuroba-kun beugte sich mit verschwörerischer Miene nach vorn und flüsterte deutlich hörbar: "Ich bin ein viel besserer Zauberer als Ahoko behauptet!"

Aoko-chan rammte ihm mit einer Bewegung, die irgendwie beiläufig und routiniert aussah, ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. "… und Edogawa Conan-kun, Ran-chans … äh …"

"Wir sind nicht verwandt", erklärte Ran. "Conan-kun wohnt nur vorübergehend bei mir und meinem Vater." Wobei dieses "vorübergehend" inzwischen mehrere Monate andauerte.

"Ah!" Kuroba-kun ging vor Conan-kun in die Hocke. "Du musst der Junge sein, der zusammen mit Kid-sama diese Bankräuber dingfest gemacht hat! Das war sehr mutig von dir, alle Achtung!"

Conan-kun, der den Neuankömmling bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit unverhohlenem Entsetzen angestarrt hatte (Ran konnte nur vermuten, dass ihm die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Cousin so sehr zusetzte), zuckte leicht zusammen, als er direkt angesprochen wurde.

"Ah!" Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sagte er mit hoher, seltsam kindlicher Stimme: "Ah, nein, mit Mut hatte das nicht viel zu tun, Kaito-nii-chan! Das meiste hat ja Kid gemacht, ich habe ihm nur ein bisschen geholfen! Kid hat sich als Bankräuber verkleidet, weißt du?! Und dann hat er die anderen Bankräuber mit seiner Verkleidung abgelenkt und als sie ihre Deckung fallen ließen, hat er sie einfach mit seinem Betäubungsgas ausgeknockt, wooosh! Das war ziemlich cool!"

_Was ist jetzt schon wieder los mit ihm?, _dachte Ran. Sie hatte Conan-kun noch nie so über Kid reden gehört. Kuroba-kun schien ebenfalls verwirrt zu sein, er wirkte für einen kurzen Moment fast verängstigt.

"Versteht mich nicht falsch", sagte Conan-kun fröhlich. "Kid ist ein Verbrecher und muss natürlich auch für seine Verbrechen bestraft werden! Aber man muss ihm zugestehen, dass er der Polizei manchmal auch hilft!" Er begann zu grinsen. "Ne, Kaito-nii-chan! Wenn ich Kid gefangen habe, kann ich ihn ja um ein Autogramm für dich bitten, wie wäre das?!"

"Ahaha!" Kuroba-kun stand wieder auf und kratzte sich verlegen lachend am Hinterkopf. "Das ist sehr _nett_ von dir, Kleiner, aber so weit wird es wohl nie kommen." Er zwinkerte Conan-kun grinsend zu. "Kid-sama wird nie gefasst werden, dafür ist er einfach zu clever."

Ran hatte keine Ahnung, warum die beiden plötzlich in einen _Du blinzelt zuerst, nein du blinzelst zuerst!-_Contest verwickelt waren, aber was sie ganz sicher wusste, war, dass sie sich allmählich wirklich auf den Heimweg machen mussten.

"Ähm …", sagte sie an Aoko-chan gerichtet, "wir müssen jetzt los. Es war schön, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen!"

"Ja, mich hat es auch gefreut … auch wenn die Umstände weniger erfreulich waren."

Sie grinsten sich nervös an. "… Wollen wir unsere Handynummern tauschen?", frage Ran nach kurzem Zögern.

"Ja, gern!"

* * *

><p>"Also wirklich, Conan-kun", sagte Ran, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig von ihren neuen Freunden verabschiedet hatten und wieder allein unterwegs waren, "du solltest dich nicht so unhöflich gegenüber Fremden verhalten!"<p>

"Waaas? Aber ich war doch nicht unhöflich! Ich habe ihm ein Autogramm von seinem Idol angeboten, das war doch nett!"

"Das war nicht nett", murmelte Ran, "das war … irgendwie unheimlich. Aber eins verstehe ich immer noch nicht", fügte sie nach kurzer Überlegung hinzu. "Warum ist Kid überhaupt so plötzlich in dieser Bank aufgetaucht? Woher wusste er, dass sie überfallen wurde?"

Conan-kun sah sie mit großen Augen an. "Das verstehe ich auch nicht!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bonusszene<strong>

"Jetzt erzähl schon, Ran! Was hat Kid-sama gemacht? Was hat er gesagt? Hat er gut ausgesehen?!"

"Sonoko …", erwiderte Ran verzweifelt. "Können wir das nicht morgen in der Schule besprechen? Wir stehen gerade an der Supermarktkasse und sind gleich dran …"

"Aber Ran! Ich will–" Der Rest von Sonokos Protest wurde von einem lauten Schrei und einem Poltern unterbrochen. Ein Kunde war zu Boden gestürzt und hatte dabei einen Stapel Konservendosen mitgerissen. Conan-kun rannte wie ein geölter Blitz zu der Stelle.

"… Ist schon wieder jemand gestorben?", fragte Sonoko. Offenbar hatte sie den Schrei sogar durchs Telefon gehört.

Ran seufzte schicksalsergeben. "Ich fürchte, ja."


End file.
